Like Old Times
by Alama
Summary: "...with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out..." "Like old times?" "Like old times." Lin/Tenzin sentence drabbles.


_A while back, I posted a set of 50 sentence drabbles featuring Toph/Sokka. I've decided to do a few featuring Lin/Tenzin (I will go down with this ship… ) _

_Some of these are more like paragraph drabbles than sentence drabbles… oh well. _

_You guys know the drill: read, enjoy, and review !_

_**Like Old Times…**_

**Hour:**

A loud echo from the grand clock outside the precinct made her well aware of how late she had stayed; though her shift was scheduled to have ended hours ago, Lin knew that long hours and sleepless nights were part of the job description, something that her worrisome airhead was going to have to get used to.

**Stone:**

"_Get the hell away from me!" _she wanted to yell, to kick and scream at him, but her assert came out raspy and laced with tears, for even the hardest stone eventually crumbles, "If you want out, go! Leave me alone!"

**Rain:**

He remembered the first time he took her flying: It started raining and he wanted to land but her exact rebuttal was: "You're an airbender, you'll dry."

**Chocolate:**

That was the first thing she noticed about the infant he held in his arms, as soon as her eyes fluttered open, she smiled; her veins were ice cold and she wanted to break something- they had a daughter, his daughter, the baby he had with that acolyte girl- _Emma? Pena?-_but she smiled, drowning in those warm, deep chocolate eyes- Jinora had Uncle Aang's eyes.

**Result:**

The two of them had been growing apart for some time, this was the result: Lin reduced to an angered sobbing heap, and Tenzin in the arms of a younger woman.

**Jet:**

True to his simple monk fashion, rarely did Tenzin ever gloat, on the rare occasion, he never let his skills go to his head, but Lin noted the smirk on his face as the young airbender propelled himself into the air by a jet of wind, as he performed a series of twists and turns before landed effortlessly on his feet.

**Reading:**

"What are you doing, Lin?" he peered over her shoulder, her slim form curled up in one of the chairs in his study, she didn't even notice; her eyes were deadlocked on the pages, entirely engulfed in whatever novelistic world she was reading about: one of her favorite ways to relax.

**Bird:**

"It's a bird. No it's a balloon!" Lin cocked her head to the side as she studied the silhouette in the air, "No, it's Airhead on his glider."

**River:**

Tears flowed down her cheeks as steady as a river; never in her lifetime did she remember crying this vigorously, but Tenzin broke her heart, and the dam that held back her emotions broke, thus came the flood of tears…

**Whistle:**

This was the first time in three years Lin hadn't spent the night at Airtemple Island, so when the shrill whistle from the tea kettle sounded, she nearly dove for the stove, looking for anything to drown her sorrows in.

**Lift:**

She smirked as she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a spontaneous air current, his arms around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

**Dinner:**

"I don't have time to cook, Tenzin," she narrowed her emerald glare on the man that held in hands up, palms forward, "you want dinner? We go out. End of discussion."

**Aid:**

"Need some help with that, Airhead?" she laughed as she watched with an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as he stumbled through the doorway, multiple scrolls in hand- council work, no doubt.

**Leaf:**

_Be the leaf_, she mentally scoffed as she attempted-and failed- for the third time to navigate her way through the spinning gates; how in Kyoshi's name he convinced her to try her luck at the form was beyond her comprehension, but the result was a rather irate earthbender with a colorful vocabulary stomping her feet and storming away from the broken artifacts.

**Chime:**

She couldn't hide the look of accomplishment on her face as, with a flick of her wrist, the metal coin she held in her hands levitated and hit the ground with an echoing chime; she couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks as he enveloped her in a hug at her latest achievement.

**Arithmetic:**

For as long as they could remember, it was always Lin and Tenzin, never one without the other; the two just fit together, as simple as that.

**Train:**

The majority of both of their days, any free moment either of them had, they spent training, yearning, striving to reach their ancestors expectations, to live up to their legacy.

**Bacon:**

"Next time you get into a scuffle with those councilmen imbeciles, I'm not saving your ass," she grasped the fabric on his robe and pulled him close to her face. Her eyes were narrowed, but the light that shone in them unmistakably held a jocular air. He pressed forward, capturing her scowling lips in a kiss. She relaxed under his hold, and he felt her smile against his mouth. She pulled back and, in her best efforts, attempted to maintain her impeccable demeanor, "I mean it, Airhead."

**Roof:**

The two of them lay on the rooftop of Airtemple Island, tangled together under a blanket, under the cover of the stars.

**Draw:**

"What the flameo is this?" Lin held out what appeared to be a map in her hands, she studied with a quirked brow an illustration of what appeared to be an animated version _Tenzin_ on the edge of it.

**Reward:**

After a long day, coming home to her airhead was nearly as great of a reward as knowing those crooks were behind bars.

**Parity:**

In terms of skill, both were equally matched in their elements, but as children, both would argue that that their native element was superior. Those arguments generally ended in a victorious earthbending girl with a smirk on her face and a broken boned airbender…

**Increments: **

"What do you think about children…?" Lin's breath caught in her throat, her hands clinched at her sides, and she stared at her boyfriend, mouth agape and wide eyed.

**Tornado:**

The airhead had her insides twisting like she was in the grip of a bloodbender and her mind whirling in circles like a tornado. She couldn't think straight.

**Bath:**

Tenzin had a towel haphazardly coiled around his shoulders, his chest bare, exposing his back, marked with blue ink, and his body glistened with sweat from his training session- he was headed to the bathhouse without question; Lin stopped him midstride, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his bare back and whispered in his ear, "mind if I join you…?"

* * *

1."Bacon"- This one took some research. To "save somebody's bacon" actually means "to save somebody from serious harm, punishment, injury, or danger." I thought that was an interesting tidbit and decided to add that in there...

2."Roof"- ~" We laid a blanket on the rooftop, that time I knew I wouldn't make him stop"~ a reference to Avril Lavigne's song "Seventeen"

Only 25 sentences (kind of… ;) ) but I hope you all liked them! I'd _love _to hear what you guys think, so please review!

_**Notice: **_** Anyone read "Permanent Marker"? Well, if you have, it is now in the process of being extended into three parts, featuring Pema, then Lin, then Tenzin. Part 1 being "Permanent Marker". Part 2 is in the works. Would you guys like a sneak peek? Taken directly from the draft:**

[14 years ago…]

She shook her head in a fruitless attempt to rid her head of the one thing her mind didn't want to think of: Tenzin, as odd as it sounded. It wasn't necessarily _Tenzin_ that had her mind reeling as it was her _relationship_ with Tenzin.

The airhead had her insides twisting like she was in the grip of a bloodbender and her mind whirling in circles like a tornado. She couldn't think straight. Her limbs turned to mush when she was within ten feet of the tattooed man, and not in the good way. Lin Beifong wasn't scared of anybody. But lately, any time she was around Tenzin an involuntary shiver overtook her body. Again, she weighted the possibility that it wasn't _Tenzin_ that she had a problem with as it was what Tenzin had _suggested._ It was clear to Lin that the two of them were headed down very different paths… if that inquiry had any say in the matter. Tenzin was-

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize anybody was still awake…" A timid voice made Lin's head snap skyward, emerald eyes then fixated on the door frame where a thin figure stood, barely peering around the wooden paneling.

**Dun, dun, dun! Yes or no? (Having a bit of writer's block with this one, but I'll get it up as soon as I can! )**

**Well, till next time, guys! Have a great day!**

~Alama.


End file.
